A love that will never work
by kerrisha
Summary: Kerry has moved on well that is what it seems to the out side world. well what if micheal came back to find kerry has change and can never change back. read to find out.


The love that will never work. The love of a Vampire and a Human

Chapter 1

When Kerry walked home she thought that she was foolish to have let Michel go if that was his name. She loved him but even she didn't know why she did. When she got home she was happy to see her dad safe and at home. Maybe just maybe she might forget what had happen, but she could never forget the vampire that saved her life and how she watched over him when he was a sleep so that the sun wouldn't hurt him. But she had a life, a family she saved them and so she said no to turning into a vampire.

"God Kerry don't ever get me worried like that ok" said her dad while putting her in a great big bear hug, as she walked into the door.

"Where's Ian dad" said Kerry in the big bear hug.

"He's sleeping as we speak" said her dad while letting her go.

They walked into the house and her father closed the door behind them.

She went into the lounge room which was still abit of a mess to tell her dad what had happen but never did she mention the vampire named Michel or the hunters. All she did was tell him what Michel said to tell.

**2 and half years later**

**Kerrie's P.O.V**

I never did forget throughs faithful nights I spent with Michel, I did move on though. After these summer holidays I was going to go to college.

"Hey Kerry how about we go on a road trip" said my friend Emily while sitting up on my bed.

"That sounds cool" said all her friends.

"Were too "I said while on my bed watching a horror movie about vampires and werewolf's.

"Any where we want it's just us and the open road" said Emily while moving her arms to express it.

"Ok I'm in" Said Tara, who has been my best friend's for 2yrs now ever seens Nellie left.

"Me too" said Maddy. Maddy already left school a year before the rest of us, but didn't want to start College yet.

"Ok when do we want to leave?" asked Emily. "Soon as possible, next week when?"

"Next week sounds good because it means we can get our things together" said Maddy.

"I'm with Maddy on this one" I said while keeping my eyes on the TV for the movie reminds me abit of Michel and his vampy ways.

Michel's P.O.V

I couldn't get her name out of my head. I even went to the North Pole and Japan and still I couldn't get her out of my mind even in the frizzing tempter. What was I to do, but come back for her.

I looked into her window to see the light still on but all I could see were shadows. So I flew up too her window, to my surprise there were three girls I didn't know were in the room in their P.J's they we're all watching a vampire flick. I keepted on looking to find Kerry's brown hair but didn't find it for only one of them had brown hair but it was lighter and had blonde highlights. Then one of the girls looked at me, she had Kerry's face and had her brown eyes but her hair was aubum. I moved to beside the window so she would think I was only a ghost or something, but before I knew it the window was open and she was saying "Michel or whatever your name is I wish I could be with you a vampire life sounds so good" in a whisper.

"Hay Kerry how about we show each other what we're going to wear tomorrow night to that masquerade thingy" said the girl with the blond highlights.

"Ok" said my beloved Kerry. The others hoped out of the room this was my chance and maybe my only chance to talk to her tonight. I let her get change 1st before I hoped in to the room her body had grown in to a beautiful teenager. She put on a dress which the colour is a deep red with a large black velvet shawl collar that wraps around her shoulders and is accented with a velvet rosette at the center front. The neckline of the gown is low and off her shoulders. The gown is sleeveless, with just the collar acting as a little cap sleeve. The dress made her look like a princess. I made my move though the window I moved over to her bed and sat down. When she turned around to look at me she nearly screamed.

"Is that really you?" Asked Kerry, running towards me and hugged me really hard like I would vanish. She always was asking questions I guess she never lost it.

"Yep in the flesh" I said and put my hand though her hair, she closed her eyes at my touch before there was a nook at her door.

"Kerry can I come in now?" asked one of her friends at her door.

"In one minutes I'm talking to an old friend and I'm still haven't changed yet" yelled Kerry.

"Michel please say you'll go to the ball tomorrow night. I'll tell you something just say you'll go" she said begging me.

"Ok I promise I'm going to go" I said and kissed her on the chick and was gone in a blink of her eyes.


End file.
